Sayuri of the Leaves
by Moby-Moska
Summary: Growing up in Konoha as Orochimaru's daughter. If you read could you please review? I would appreciate the feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Sayuri of the Leaves

Sayuri of the Leaves

The Avatar of Hate:

It is humoring how one person, no, not even a physical being, but a name, can inspire hatred into the breath of a single person. With their next and every breath, infecting others with fragments of hate, in due course spreading to every living being. To garner the abhorrence of society would require one to commit crimes so heinous they would be punishable by death. Or simply to have been born.

Sayuri noticed a figure stagger through the front door, she didn't need to see a face, his scent told her everything. Everyone has a unique scent, Kotohiki was no different, he came home reeking of blood and alcohol every night; a stark contrast to the man he played during the day. Surprisingly this night Sayuri picked up another smell…semen. _What woman would lower herself to satisfy garbage like him? Not even a prostitute would open herself to his patronage; maybe he was a patron to himself, who knew_. Whoever she was (if she existed at all) if only she could see Kotohiki now. It was pathetic, watching him miserably struggle to maintain balance by forcing his back to the wall, while attempting to remove his sandals.

There was a hard thud as he slipped to floor. _Poor bastard_. In that moment the young child pitied him, the man who for eight years had caused her body so much pain, and still does. She dropped her head to the floor with a sigh, debating whether or not to help him up. _Lucky bastard_ _without me the entire village would see him for the sickening trash he is._ Slowly the Samaritan made her way towards the limp man.

Leaning forward to lift Kotohiki, Sayuri caught a glimpse at the light pink scar running up her right forearm: punishment for not sharpening Kotohiki's kunai to his liking.

"You're lucky to have me around" the moment the words left her lips she realized the foolish mistake she had just made, not two seconds after an intense pressure hit the girls left shoulder "ahhhrr" the scream was sickening to her, it let Kotohiki know he could win. She slid across the unfinished wood floor, trying to get a grip, but only succeeded in picking up splinters before crashing into the nearest wall 20 feet away.

_Damn just because he's lost all ability to control movement, doesn't mean he's lost his strength, REMEMBER THAT NEXT TIME!_ Just then the rhythm of his slurred voiced filled the room.

"SAYURI YOU…. L-LITTLE BITCH"

_He must really be hammered normally its just bitch_

"Y-YOU…UNGER-GERATEFUL LITTLE…BASTARD"

_Idiot he's too drunk to realize he's yelling at a plant._

"I TAKE YOU IN…AND…YOU A TRAITORS K-KID...NO" Kotohiki paused realizing the object he was thrashing about was not the intended recipient of his anger. Stammering backwards he continued with his drunken tirade. "YOUR'RE THE LUC-LUCKY ONE…ANYONE ELSE IN hic…KONOHA…WOULD WOULD...HAVE K-KILLED YOU BY NOW." Effortlessly he threw the damaged plant. Surely grateful that it should no longer endure any more abuse, unfortunately these words cannot be said for the pale girl shuddering in the corner.

The plant inched closer towards Sayuri, causing her to recoil farther into the corner of the room. Catching a flash of sable hair Kotohiki finally found a target to release his uninhibited rage upon. A surge of terror crept through Sayuri's frail body; she felt the deadly intention her guardian emitted as he reeled towards her

_Oh no this is not good I—no one hit from him would mean death._

Breathing heavy, Sayuri frantically moved across the wall, using it as a brace should she receive a blow. Absolute fear stifled every sense, alone in the dark Sayuri no longer knew who she was or where she was, everything seemed blurred. The only thing that was clear was staying alive.

Being as inconspicuous as she could (which was near impossible, heavy breathing made her easy game), Sayuri slipped alongside the wall in search for the nearest door. When her small hand made contact with a door panel, she gave a sigh of relief. For a moment nothing could be heard, Sayuri thought maybe Kotohiki had passed out. That theory was soon dejected when a size 10 foot connected with Sayuri's chest.

The force of the hit sent her backwards into a dinning table, tearing it in half before she slammed into the next wall. Her hands were set to brace her fall as she slid down, a vain attempt. The poor girl could not hold up the weight of pain.

Her eyes widened as pain seared through her entire body, she clenched her teeth to prevent herself from letting free the scream lying at the bottom of her throat. Struggling she again attempted to prop herself with her hands and knees. Sadly with no success, As Kotohiki brought down his fist right in the center of her back. Sayuri hit the floor with great force, accompanied by a loud crack.

"Ahhrr" The tiny cry that left her throat was filled with the overpowering pain of the moment, and of the past.

"HA HA-HA…HA" Kotohiki let out a peculiar yet satisfying laugh "ST-STILL…LOOK I…NEED YOU?" Still hovering over the broken child, he reached down and grabbed a handful of black hair.

Sayuri's jaw grieved in pain as she was picked up by her hair. _Noooooo oh God he's going to kill me. God please just this once be on my side! _Seeing no hope for her situation Sayuri began to cry, it was the only way for this to stop. If Kotohiki knew he had won over Sayuri, the beating would stop. Normally that is what would occur; however this was not a normal night, her cries only succeeded in strengthening Kotohiki's malice. And so Sayuri cried into the night, if anyone heard the cries from this child in need, they made it their duty to ignore them.

Pain, Sayuri could handle pain she was use to it, but Kotohiki tried to kill her. _Why I know he was drunk but…but I don't know "_ahhh" It pained Sayuri to think, to move, to do anything for that matter. Her bruised and torn body just lay there exposed for hours waiting for _him _to return, and force her to endure the same abuse she had the night before, and the night before that, and so on for as long as she cared to remember.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

_Who in the hell would show up at someone's home at this ungodly hour of the morning? Granted Kotohiki is a prominent shinobi, but he's not Hokage. _

"Um" a soft voice entered the room " I-I was wondering if S-Sayuri was ok. She wasn't in class so I just wanted to see if she was um…uh fine" the voice paused in search of a response, Sayuri could not bring herself to move let alone answer back. The voice continued with a disappointed air "Um… well I guess I will see you tomorrow" another quick pause slipped "Well…bye" Sayuri could hear the dissipating steps of her visitor, she felt bad for not being able to reply.

_Hmmm that was Hinata I think…yeah I'd recognize that soft shaky voice any day._ _I missed lessons huh? So much for it being morning, if she left right after class was released I'd say it was about 5. Kotohiki will be here in about 20 minutes. Damn. _

As she continued to scan through a reel of thoughts, Sayuri remembered Kotohiki's words from the previous night.

"_YOU A TRAITOR'S K-KID" _She had not given those words much thought when they were originally spoken; she was preoccupied with staying alive. Now that she had a few minutes to spare she decided to think it over. Which would more or less prove to be a poor idea.

'_A traitors kid' is that who I am? Is that why the village hates me? Why I HAD to spend the last eight years of my life IN HELL?! _Sayuri's mind screamed as hate began to fill her veins, replacing innocent blood with pure rage. _If I AM the daughter of a traitor why is my life MY DESTINEY being judged by my mother or fathers past? I don't even KNOW WHO THEY ARE! _A wave of energy surged through Sayuri, that power blinded her from her surroundings. She failed to notice Kotohiki walking the path from the dirt road to his residence.

Nearby items began to break as Sayuri rose from her position on the floor, similar to that of a vampire from its coffin. All color had left her face; Sayuri's moon colored eyes now matched the natural tone of her skin. A frightening scene to witness.

Oblivious to the event occurring in his home, Kotohiki indolently made his way towards the front door. "A three-week mission Goddamn" Those words left his lips with the same pain endured by the child entrusted to his care. "Humph that brat better have cleaned that damned mess, I got company coming to the house tonight". Kotohiki stopped to think for a moment _all the hard work I had to get to where I am: the missions, the fighting, the killing. To think I would be an ANBU squad leader by now, but no all I get for my trouble and hard work is a handshake and that little unappreciative brat thrown in my face. But what can I do? _ He let out a deep sigh as he continued to trudge towards the large oak door.

Kotohiki had just slipped his hand into his side vest pocket to retrieve his keys, when a blinding light caught him off the guard. Accompanied by an extreme force that knocked the door, several windows, a tree, and the entire façade of his house to the ground, with Kotohiki under it.

Kotohiki grunted as he extracted himself from the pile that use to be the front of his home. "W-What the hell?" Those were the only words he managed to utter as he tossed bits of wood and stone from atop of him. After a brief moment he managed to escape from the pile of rubble, falling onto even more debris. As he regained his center he quickly lost it again as he was confronted by a violent dark blue light.

As Kotohiki reoriented himself (again) he realized the blue light was pure chakra. _What is this chakra? Who is it coming from?_ Kotohiki cautiously moved towards the light, his eyes widened as he saw who put forth this strange energy "NO IT CAN'T BE"

Those were the only words Sayuri allowed him to speak, before manipulating her chakra to hoist him into the air. As this terrifying new Sayuri walked towards him, Kotohiki noticed she was covered in a white design that stretched along her entire body. Her hair and eyes were completely white. It was then true fear covered his soul.

Kotohiki grunted as Sayuri tightened the grip on him while bringing his body closer to hers. For what seemed like an eternity Sayuri just stared at her prisoner, perhaps pondering what to say now that the tables were turned. Sayuri's countenance displayed no emotion as she began to speak.

An incredible new voice left her lips "Who am I?"

"The Devil" Kotohiki managed to choke out "Just like your father"

"Humph" Sayuri's mouth tightened "So it's my father this village detest so much? The wh-"

Kotohiki cut her off "YOU'RE DAMNED RIGHT OROCHIMARU WAS SCUM AND YO-" Sayuri used force to silence Kotohiki.

"Do not interrupt me" the deadly tone of her voice sent a tinge of alarm down Kotohiki's spine. "Orochimaru is his name? So since he is not here, you and the rest of Konoha choose to ridicule and shame me? To avoid looking me in the face, but talk horrible things behind my back?" She paused for a moment a began again "Why?"

"Because you're him…Orochimaru"

Sayuri's face twisted in anger "I AM NOT!" she cried as she flung Kotohiki into the side of the house. She relinquished him of her grip and slowly began walking towards Kotohiki.

"NO GET THE H-HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER" Kotohiki attempted to move backwards to no avail, a large section of the debris was blocking the way.

"It is humoring how one person, no, not even a physical being, but a name, can inspire hatred into the breath of a single person. With their next and every breath, infecting others with fragments of hate, in due course spreading to every living being. To garner the abhorrence of society would require one to commit crimes so heinous they would be punishable by death. Or simply to have been born."

A terrible cry escaped from Kotohiki's throat, it was the last noise he made before joining the ranks of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The Path of Least Resistance

"_How can I pick up the pieces of a life I've never lived? Let go of a past I was never apart of? Pretend the past 12 years of my life never existed? Ignore the pain and sorrow I felt that I still feel. I have no life here to rebuild."_

BANG

A strong hand came down forming a small crater on the defenseless table, simultaneously a raised voice bellowed:

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU PUT _HER_ ON _OUR_ TEAM?!" It was unusual for the pink-haired kunoichi to show her master such disrespect; however, the Hokage calmly yet with authority responded,

"My orders need no explanation, you have your assignment now go."

"But Hokage-sama" Sakura pleaded, the only response she received was a stern glare. Accepting defeat, Sakura gave a curt bow and exited the room.

"Ugh, can you believe this! Of all the shinobi we had to get with HER!" Fumed Sakura, boring jade eyes into Lee, daring him to disagree, surely Konoha's Green Beast would not be swayed by this threat.

"Well Sakura-chan, her blood-limit is a valuable asset to Konoha, therefore we should be gratef-"

"IF YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTEN THAT BLOOD-LIMIT KILLED AN EXTREMELY VALUABLE SHINOBI!" Unfazed by Sakura's explosive interjection, Lee pressed forward.

"True, however, that was seven years ago and no one knows the circumstances of that situation" seeing that he had Sakura's attention, Lee continued, "Besides do you even know the man in question? His name maybe?"

Lee's firm stance against her caught Sakura off guard. Loss for words, she fumbled through her next comment, "W-well…that's uh…that's beside the point."

"Is it really Sakura-chan?"

Confused, Sakura responded, "What are you getting at Lee?"

"Nothing, It just strikes me odd that you cannot sympathize with her plight, which is very similar to Naru-"

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE HER TO NARUTO!" Her initial anger returning she struck the wall beside her, sending bits of it to the floor.

Lee's calm composure remained as he attempted to reason with his teammate, "I wish you would not lose your head, you're much too beautiful for that. I only meant that both Sayuri and Naruto were ridiculed and shunned due to forces outside of their control." He took a quick pause to see if his words had begun to breach Sakura's firm conviction. When he noticed her eyes soften he continued, "Even you were cruel, not due to some injury they caused you, seeing others act vicious towards them encouraged you to do the same. As a matter of fact your hatred for Sayuri only grew when you found out Orochimaru was her father."

As shame slowly replaced anger, Sakura slowly leaned against the wall "Orochimaru is scum."

"Just as Naruto is not the Nine-Tailed beast, Sayuri is not her father." Lee sighed, "Honestly, I know you're better than this Sakura-chan." Her only response was shock as Lee turned on his heel to retrieve the last member of their squad.

Floating in the brilliant blue water, a lone figure floats effortlessly on the waters surface, recounting the past and pondering the future. _I've been training for 7 years and I haven't been assigned a single mission, not one, or even assigned to a team. Ugh why am I still here? Am I bound to stay in one place forever, while life all around me is in constant motion? What can do? _Overpowered by thoughts of helplessness, she swam back to the lakeshore, retrieved her belongings, and then headed for the village. This particular path was no short cut, in fact it was 30 minutes out of her way. The advantage of this route was not in time, it leads directly to Sayuri's home. The alternative route leads straight through the village, a passage laden with whispers and stares. The forest presented a path of least resistance.

As the girl approached her home, a handsome dark wood she inherited from her mother, she caught a glimpse of green between the cherry blossom saplings. _Who would be all the out way out here?_ Suspicious, she circled to the right side of the house to obtain a better view. Braced against the façade, she drew a kunai uncertain of the intruder's intentions.

A calm friendly voice spoke melting away any suspicions, "Hey Sayuri, I have a message from the Hokage." Feeling suddenly foolish, she pocketed her weapon then went to greet her visitor.

"Hi Lee"

"Oh hi, were you busy?" Lee inquired pointing to her damp clothes.

"This? No I just got back from the lake."

"Really? Wouldn't we have crossed paths?"

"What? Oh...um I-I took a different route." Feeling flustered, Sayruri directed the conversation back to the point of Lee's visit "did you need something?"

"Ah right! I have orders from the Hokage; you have been assigned to a three-man team including Sakura and myself. We are to report back immediately for the details of our miss-"

"A MISSION! REALLY? I'LL BE RIGHT BACK LET ME CHANGE!" Excitement surged in every vein as she dashed through the front door, almost breaking it from its hinges. _Finally a mission, this is what I've been training for. _The more she thought about her prospects as a shinobi, her newly revived spirit began to dampen, _Sakura…she hates me and it's all that damn bastards fault! _A backpack connecting with a wall startled Lee outside. _We'll probably just argue the entire time…what if that gets in the way of our mission…and we fail? My chances at becoming a shinobi would be ruined. _Upon having this realization, Sayuri buried her face into a pile of clothes on her bed.

"Refreshed?" Piped Lee, as Sayuri reemerged from the door.

"Yes"

Noticing Sayuri's sullenness, he inquired about her sudden change in attitude, "You seemed so exhilarated a moment ago, is something the matter? An inaudible 'yes' was the only answer received for his concerns. Realizing she would not be open Lee gave up. They walked in silence for the entire walk back.

As Lee and Sayuri approached their intended location, they ran into Sakura, leaning against the wall, her attention focused on a small bug scurrying across the floor. They stopped a few feet away from her, after short pause, it was obvious Sakura would not acknowledge them. Lee took it upon himself to alert her of their presence, "Sakura-chan, I have returned with our teammate, we should go in now." Sakura slowly looked up, simultaneously Sayuri diverted her gaze, to the same bug on the floor, to avoid Sakura's. Sakura pushed herself off the wall and walked into the Hokage's chamber, Sayuri and Lee followed suit.

Tsunade eyed them as they entered her chamber, when they were positioned in front of her; she questioned them on their assignment. "What knowledge do you have of the ancient ninja scrolls?"

"There are five of them, when combined they hold the secret to an ancient ninja technique"

"Actually, there are six: earth, water, fire, lightning, and wind, which are the five you were thinking of Sakura." Sakura shot her an unpleasant glare, the thought of being corrected period was unbearable, but by _her_. Sayrui felt her gaze but continued, "The infinite scroll is sixth, but I thought their existence was only a myth."

"The existence of the scrolls is unclear; however, there is a man from the land of waves, by the name of Masakawa Maru, who claims to have information concerning the scrolls. Your mission is to meet with him in waves to determine the validity of his claim. If the information is accurate, you are to send word immediately and decide a proper course of action based on the circumstances."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Sayuri?"

"If the scrolls have such potential importance, would it not be better to send a jonin to look into this?"

"I understand your concern, if the existence of the scrolls was not in question a jonin team would be sent. Since there is doubt, it would be unwise to send our strongest shinobi on a wild-goose-chase." Sayruri nodded to signal she understood, "Now that your mission has been assigned, you three have 30 minutes to collect supplies then you'll head out."

The three bowed then began to take their leave. Sayuri paused short of the door, turned around, and began to speak, "Um Hokage-sama…I know it's not my place but may I ask you a question?"

"You want to know why, after all these years am I assigning you to a mission?"

"…Yes. The way I've figured things, your intentions don't seem…sincere"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the effrontery of the child standing before her. Noticing the Hokage's response coupled with an awareness of her temper, Sayuri quickly explained herself, "I-I mean no disrespect, it's only that my assignment to this mission seems to be another form of control and mistrust."

"You're suspicions are well founded I was apprehensive about assigning you; however, it's time for the people of this village to let go of the past, for you to pick up the pieces and live as a member of Konoha."

"How can I pick up the pieces of a life I've never lived? Let go of a past I was never apart of? Pretend the past 12 years of my life never existed? Ignore the pain and sorrow I felt, that I still feel. I have no life here to rebuild." With a polite bow, Sayuri turned and left the Hokage's study to join her teammates.


End file.
